El cumpleaños del Unicejo
by Melissia
Summary: Cada 30 de octubre Radamanthys "sufre" las consecuencias de cumplir años en el Inframundo. Este año no iba a ser menos...


_**Oneshot dedicado a Radamanthys de Wyvern. **_

_****DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de M. Kurumada  
>El dibujo que acompaña el oneshot es mío, de Melissia Scorpio. Podéis verlo en mi Deviantart (link en mi perfil)**<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>El cumpleaños del Unicejo<strong>

El día había llegado.

30 de octubre.

Por delante le esperaban veinticuatro horas de sufrimiento. Pero porque era él. Para el resto de los espectros, celebrar los cumpleaños era el mejor motivo para divertirse en aquel lúgubre lugar.

Aún recordaba con agonía el último cumpleaños: todos los espectros felicitándole, algunos regalándole trastos que ni siquiera sabía para qué servían; los menos afines a él le lamían el trasero para ver si así podían conseguir lo que anhelaban…así que el Wyvern pensaba que aquel día era aquel en el que debía estar más atento a las actitudes de la gente de su alrededor.

O había exceso de felicidad, sobre todo por parte de Valentine, quien pareciera cumplir años el mismo día que él a juzgar por su sincero entusiasmo o había exceso de babeo por parte de los súbditos que le odiaban, como Zeros.

Así que cuando abrió los ojos, esperó ver al espectro de Arpía con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara, sujetando la tarta de chocolate entre sus brazos. Como todos los años, provocando un microinfarto a su superior y el correspondiente bramido "¡Que no entres en mi habitación cuando estoy durmiendo!"

Pero no.

En su habitación sólo estaba él.

Radamanthys miró a todos lados, buscando algún globo huidizo o algún siseo de sus subordinados cuchicheando por una fiesta no tan sorpresa.

Sólo silencio.

Se frotó los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, aún medio dormido. Miró el calendario. Comprobó que el reloj digital marcaba la hora correcta. Sin duda alguna eran las 08:24 del 30 de octubre. Por curiosidad, decidió echar un vistazo debajo de su cama, pero allí solo había un remolino de pelusas.

El Wyvern esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo, arropándose con el edredón. Cerró los ojos con la intención de seguir durmiendo apaciblemente.  
>Pero cuando el sueño amenazaba con cernirse sobre él, un mal presentimiento provocó que se espabilara de inmediato.<br>Retiró hacia atrás el edredón y de un salto se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Esto no es normal…tanto silencio el día de mi cumpleaños…— gruñó mientras se duchaba.

Al salir, esperó de nuevo que Valentine estuviera en su habitación, con aquella sonrisa y la tarta. Pero nada. Ni rastro del chipriota.

Rápidamente, el Wyvern se vistió y salió al pasillo del castillo Heinstein.

Se acercó a los guardias que en ese momento patrullaban la fortaleza.  
>—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?— preguntó inquieto.<br>—Pues…donde deben estar, cada uno en su sitio, trabajando. Usted mejor que nosotros debería saberlo, mi señor— le respondió uno de los guardias.

El Wyvern frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Echó un vistazo al pasillo y al fin divisó a Gordon de Minotauro charlando con Queen de Alraune.

Al acercarse, los dos hombres saludaron al inglés, con voz grave y seria.  
>—Buenos días, mi señor— dijeron al unísono.<br>Ni un "¡felicidades!". Sólo "buenos días".  
>—Buenos días…¿Queen, te ocurre algo en la voz?— preguntó Radamanthys, al escucharle forzando la voz para dejarla grave.<br>—No, mi señor. Estoy perfectamente— respondió el alemán, carraspeando para mantener la voz grave.  
>El Wyvern torció el gesto extrañado.<br>—Bueno es igual, sólo quería preguntaros si habéis visto a Valentine.  
>—Está con Sylphid, repasando unos papeles en la biblioteca— respondió Gordon.<br>—De acuerdo, gracias— dijo el inglés, dándose media vuelta—. Un momento…— volvió a girarse y observó a Gordon—. ¿Qué te pasa en la cara?  
>El polaco se encogió de hombros y contestó que no le sucedía nada.<br>—¿Cómo que no?— preguntó el Wyvern—. Pero si te ha salido pelo en el entrecejo…

Gordon volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
>—Habló de orejas el burro— gruñó molesto—. Me daba pereza depilármelo.<p>

Radamanthys frunció el ceño y esbozó media sonrisa.  
>—Espero que así se terminen las bromitas sobre el mío— respondió el inglés, enfilando por el pasillo.<p>

Al llegar a la biblioteca, miró a los espectros allí reunidos. Divisó a sus dos lugartenientes, quienes se hallaban sepultados bajo una pila de papeles, inmersos en el trabajo.

—Buenos días— saludó el Wyvern.  
>—Buenos días, señor Radamanthys— saludaron los dos al unísono, manteniendo el semblante serio y agravando la voz, tal y como hicieran Queen y Gordon, sin ni siquiera alzar la vista de los papeles.<p>

Este hecho mosqueó aún más al inglés. Que Sylphid se olvidara de su cumpleaños era algo normal, puesto que hasta se olvidaba del propio, ¿pero Valentine?  
>Radamanthys tomó asiento frente a ellos y tamborileó los dedos, antes de recoger un montón de papeles.<br>—Vaya, para ser una sorpresa el día de mi cumpleaños, es agradable. Todo el mundo trabajando como un día normal.

El chipriota alzó la vista de los papeles y pidió a su superior que se callara, que le desconcentraba.  
>El rostro de Valentine permanecía con un rictus serio y tenía el ceño fruncido. Extrañamente fruncido.<br>El Wyvern escudriñó detrás del flequillo de su lugarteniente con la vista y compuso una mueca de asombro.  
>—¿Tú también olvidaste depilarte el entrecejo?— preguntó el inglés, señalándose el propio.<br>—Señor Radamanthys, un poquito de por favor, que estamos trabajando— respondió agriamente el chipriota—. No se burle de mi aspecto físico. Y menos usted.

El Wyvern se reclinó en la silla, asombrado por la actitud seca del espectro de Arpía. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a Valentine responderle de aquella manera. Y mucho menos que estuviera trabajando con tanta dedicación.

Aturdido por la situación, se incorporó de la silla y abandonó la estancia.  
>—¿Qué les pasa a todos? Están excesivamente serios, no cuidan su aspecto físico, están trabajando, hablan raro…<p>

Por esta razón, decidió ir a visitar a la señorita Pandora. Se dirigió a la estancia privada de la mujer y llamó a la puerta.  
>—Adelante— murmuró una voz femenina, pero forzada a hablar grave.<p>

Radamanthys abrió la puerta y observó a la muchacha sentada en su escritorio, con unos papeles en la mano y gesto serio.

—Mi señora— saludó el Wyvern—, deseaba hablar con usted…¿¡Pero qué!?— gritó asombrado al ver más de cerca a la muchacha.

Pandora mantuvo el rictus serio mientras observaba fríamente a su subordinado predilecto.  
>—Haga el favor de no alzar la voz, Radamanthys. ¿Qué desea?<p>

Pero el inglés se mantuvo con la boca abierta, incrédulo al ver…el entrecejo de la señorita Pandora poblado por una espesa línea de pelos negros, igual que su cabello, uniendo ambas cejas.

Sin poder articular más palabras, el Wyvern simplemente se despidió y salió del cuarto de la mujer a toda prisa.

Caminó sin rumbo por el castillo, pero cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien, todos le saludaban forzando la voz y siendo secos con él. Y lo más preocupante, que todos habían descuidado su depilación.

Hasta Zeros, que era calvo y carecía de cejas, tenía una espesa mata de pelo sobre sus ojos.

Al bajar al Inframundo, la situación no mejoró, puesto que todos actuaban del mismo modo y tenían el entrecejo poblado.

Incluso Minos y Aiacos poseían una sola ceja bien provista de folículos pilosos.

Radamanthys atravesó todo el Inframundo hasta llegar a la Judesca, donde entró y cerró la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

—¡Mi señor Hades!— dijo asustado el Wyvern—. ¡Me está pasando algo muy raro! ¡No sé si esto es una pesadilla o qué, pero haga algo!

La voz grave del dios inundó la estancia.  
>—¿Que haga algo sobre qué, Radamanthys?<p>

El juez, con semblante desesperado, comenzó a explicarle al dios la situación. Éste escuchaba pacientemente, con su sempiterno rictus serio.  
>—¿Y dices que todos tienen entrecejo?<br>—¡Sí!— exclamó el Wyvern—. ¡Hasta la señorita Pandora!— dijo reprimiendo el escalofrío de aquella visión.  
>—¿Y qué problema tienes con los entrecejos, Radamanthys?— preguntó el dios—. Al fin y al cabo tú también lo tienes.<br>—Ya, pero es que…a ver…compréndame…¿una mujer con una ceja? Bueno, TODOS con uniceja…— titubeó el juez.  
>—Pues a mí me gusta cómo me queda. Me da un aspecto más…fiero— respondió el dios, levantándose el flequillo y mostrándole al Wyvern su negra uniceja.<p>

Radamanthys gritó aterrorizado y retrocedió.  
>—¡Tú! ¡Tú también!— exclamó—. ¡Me he vuelto loco! ¡O vosotros!<p>

A continuación, el inglés escuchó la puerta de la Judesca abrirse con un chirrido y vio a sus compañeros arremolinados. Desde Minos y Aiacos acompañados de Pandora, hasta Pharaoh y Myu, pasando por Valentine y Sylphid y demás súbditos.  
>—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Radamanthys!— exclamaron todos con voz muy grave y gesto serio.<p>

El espectro se quedó petrificado unos segundos, hasta que Valentine se acercó con la tarta de chocolate y al fin cambió ese rictus serio por uno más relajado y sonriente.  
>—Relájate, Radamanthys— dijo el chipriota—. Que esto era una broma por parte de todos, ¿ves?— dijo arrancándose el penacho de pelos rosas que unía sus dos cejas—. Son entrecejos de mentira.<p>

—¡Excepto el mío!— exclamó Gordon, mientras repasaba sus dedos sobre los pelos de su entrecejo—. ¿Qué?— dijo mirando a Queen, quien había compuesto una mueca de desagrado—. Aldebarán también tiene una ceja y me gusta como le queda.

Pandora se acercó al juez y se retiró su entrecejo igualmente.  
>—Es que como siempre te quejabas de que no te gustan las fiestas, pues este año decidimos gastarte una broma en plan homenaje, imitando tu actitud seria y tu característica uniceja.<p>

Radamanthys carraspeó un poco molesto.  
>—Pues vaya homenaje, burlándoos como siempre de mí.<p>

—¡Venga no seas quejica! ¡Que tú también has compuesto caras de asco al vernos con este entrecejo!— exclamó Aiacos, retirándoselo.  
>—Yo creo que me lo voy a dejar un tiempo y voy a seguir imitándole una temporada. ¡Es divertido!— dijo Minos, sonriendo mientras se atusaba el penacho de mentira.<p>

La señorita Pandora sonrió y le dio una palmada de ánimo al juez.  
>—Si lo hemos hecho con todo el cariño que es posible encontrar aquí…es poco, pero algo es algo. A nosotros nos gusta que seas así, con tu seriedad y tu uniceja.<br>—Sí— añadió Valentine—. ¿Qué sería de ti sin tu principal característica?  
>—Lástima que no podamos imitar otra cosa que también tiene muy gruesa y larga…— rezongó Sylphid, con una mueca de fastidio, provocando la risa del resto de compañeros.<p>

Radamanthys lanzó una punzante mirada al belga, pero enseguida los demás aprovecharon para felicitar al espectro, quien admitió la derrota y se dejó llevar por la fiesta.

Por una vez, todos estuvieron en la piel del Unicejo.


End file.
